wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eider the IceWing
Disability is a matter of perception. If you can do just one thing well, you're needed by someone -Martina Navratilova By Piggyxl! __NOEDITSECTION__ Everyone has a choice. Everyone can change their minds, no matter who they are, where they are, what they are Eider belongs to Sbyman. Do not edit. Do not use without permission. Coding by Galax, tysm! CANON TIMELINE Eider is an IceWing who guarded Blaze during the War of SandWing Succession. His beloved mate,Mist was killed from the IceWing plague years later, and he is willing to do anything to preserve her memory. WARNING:THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE WORK IN PROGRESS STOWAWAY FANFIC Eider Artist Piggyxl Background Information Creator Sbyman Main Attribute Protectiveness Elemental Attribute Order Theme Animal Wolf Theme Song "The Greatest" by Sia Character Information Age 27 in dragon years Gender Male Occupation Former Soldier, Runs "The Tarmac" Tribe IceWings Goal To never forget Mist Residence Ice Kingdom Relatives Mist,Snowbird, parents unknown Allies Blaze, other soldiers, Snowfall, most Ice & SandWings Enemies Burn, Blister, Darkstalker Likes Order, winning, royalty Dislikes Messiness, losing, the seventh circle Weapons small dagger Quote "There are princesses, you know. They can't be forgotten" -In the Stowaway RP. Appearance Eider has silver-blue scales, and he has a small dagger in a pouch attached to his left wing. He has only one thing that truly sets him apart, and that is that he is missing 3 talons on his back right leg. His eyes are blue, but they are a dull blue, and it is hard to tell Personality Eider is a soldier, high in the rankings, who cares about order and intends to keep his place. He is very protective of those he likes/admires, and often very vicious towards those he hates. He also thinks that RainWings are an idiotic tribe (I don't actually) that has no order at all. When he has an opinion, he sticks to it and doesn't change it. He also despises NightWings because of the disease Darkstalker spread that killed his mate. Weaknesses It is a fact known little, but Eider is quite shy around dragons from other tribes. He is also a bit of a debate-loving dragon, which can lead to arguments that lead to fights. His lack of talons on his back right leg makes it hard to run. History Eider was raised to two IceWing parents who were very strict with him from birth. They raised him to hate all tribes that were not his allies. This meant he even despised tribes that were not taking part in the war. He was taught how to "be a proper IceWing, meaning how to hunt properly and how to use frostbreath correctly. They also told him that if he ended up anywhere lower than the second circle, he would be punished severely. He lived his dragonet years in constant fear. When he grew up, he was determined to not be the scaredy-dragon he was as a dragonet. During the War of SandWing Succession, he was one of the main guards guarding Blaze. He was one of the guards who brought Blaze out to meet Glory. When he brought her out, he was surprised to not know her name. He refused to ask though, as that was embarrassing. After Glory left, he finally asked his friend what her name had been. The other guard's reply was "I dunno, Sleet? Hail?" They walked back inside and tried to figure out why she had really needed to meet Blaze. After the war, he met another IceWing whom he loved and they had a dragonet who they named Snowbird. They told him war stories so he would be prepared for the possible future. They also told him about the importance of the circles so he would know which circle to be in. Sadly, during the time of Darkness of Dragons, she was infected with the disease Darkstalker had spread and died. He made a vow to never forget her. He also knew that he needed to protect Snowbird, as he was a remnant of Mist, his mate. After this, he began to despise NightWings, but when visited by Hailstorm, he was told that they should not be blamed for Darkstalker, and that there were many amazing NightWings. Even so, he was still angry at the tribe. Stowaway RP/Fanfic Eider awoke from his shift with a dragon he called the nocturnal dragon and began talking to a guard named Polar, who insulted him by calling him Toe-less. Relationships Mist This was his mate, whom he loved deeply. He was devastated at her death. After she died, he built an ice statue in her honour. He called it the "Frozen Beauty" Snowbird This is his young dragonet. As Snowbird is his only remnant of Mist, Eider keeps him close. Snowbird often seems annoyed because of this, but Eider still does it. Queen Crystal Eider's feelings for Crystal changed a lot throughout the course of Stowaway. At first he didn't like her much, but he had loyalty to her. But after he joined the Stowaways, the loyalty was gone. Yet again he changed his mind about her, caring about her once he resigned as a soldier, and being angry at Ptar for attempting to kill her. Effervescent Eider never really was able to make a solid relationship with Effer. He doesn't really have any opinions on the Ice/Sand/SeaWing personally, but he does have some opinions in other ways. He respects the Stowaway for helping build such a huge group, was mad at him for killing Polar, but in truth respected him most when he tried to stop Ptar from doing the wrong thing. Cloud Wip Periwinkle In all honesty, Eider and Peri didn't really hit it off. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he betrayed the queen, then tryed to trick her, with Periwinkle witnessing it. Peri never really liked Eider, but he was fine with that, because the two were never really destined to be friends Ptar At first, Ptar was low-down stowaway scum to Eider. He was the leader of a huge group that Eider didn't approve of. But he soon discovered their similarities, yet he still had mixed feelings about Ptar. He was upset at his death, and wishes Ptar could have survived. Trivia *He hates most NightWings, but he thinks of Starflight as a hero. *His only friend is the guard who he is on patrol with. *His reasons for not liking Burn or Blister were: "She's too much to handle" and "You can't manipulate a mastermind like that!" revealing their true reasons for wanting Blaze to be queen. *He hates when people mention his disability Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)